Fineperson24
Fineperson24 was a houseguest in big brother Coaches. Fine entered the coaches house and played it safe in the beginning. Staying quiet and under the radar for the first few weeks of the game. Finding a friend in her Coach Lime, the two stuck together with a great friendship. Once the coaches entered the game, a 4 woman alliance with Lime, Fine, Maddie, and July was formed and the 4 stayed together as long as they could. Fine proved to be an asset to the alliance winning HOH and POV on week 6 taking Ella out then winning HOH agian on week 8 taking out threat Emo shortly after. On week 9, after being betrayed by July, Fine was safe from eviction but lost her closest ally and friend in the process. The alliance then crumbled with Maddie who was too emotional to stick with them, and July the traitor. Fine then won HOH on the triple and clapped back on July for her traitorous ways. She tried to take her out but failed with july being saved and finally called a truce between her and july. On week 12, Fine won immunity from Jury's revenge and had a golden spot in the final 3, however her demons caught up with her as July took her out in the final 3 believing her past alliance members may vote her to win due to comp wins and officially evicted her in 3rd place. Fine later returned for All-Stars being chosen by america. Fine entered the house like most as a threat. She and Viola laid low and tried to not get spotted throughout the weeks. On week 2 Fine and Viola were nominated but scored botb being safe for the week. they laid low again on week 5 they were nominated again and after Viola threw botb Fine knew something was sketchy. At the eviction voting Fine was sure Viola would make an exit however was shocked when she was evicted by a vote of 7-3 and got 14th place for the season. Fine later returned for Big Brother 9. Fine entered the soulmates house with her duo partner ReaIz. The two were targeted for two reasons, being half threat, and annoying. After surviving week 1, Fine did her best to keep ReaIz quiet and make him resist his annoyance passion and it worked as she managed to survive till the duo twist ended and won HOH the same week getting her target ReaIz out of the house. Fine then get into several altercations with he houseguest and found herself nominated on the backwards week however was saved with veto thanks to her convincing Axel to keep her safe. She was then invited into the majority alliance and proved her worth to them by winning HOH and POV the following week and took Whimia out of the house. She later followed up by winning POV the next week but reveled against the majority alliance when she saved Zeph with POV and because of that found herself nominated on the second part of the double eviction. Fine howver survived in votes and tried to make amends with the majority alliance by going for zeph and sticking with the plan this time. However it was too late because the following week Fine was nominated and then evicted. Category:Houseguests Coaches Category:3rd place Category:Houseguests All-stars Category:14th Place Category:5th place Category:Houseguests SoulMates Category:Houseguests All-Stars